Spinning out of Control
by Manday
Summary: This is my first story and I chose to do a ?/Herm so enjoy this is going to be a series(if it looks weird could someone please tell me?)
1. The Letter

Spinning Out of Control  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to J.K Rowling and if this story resembles yours it is a complete coincidence :)  
  
A/N: This is my first attempt at a fanfic and a series so if you have any suggestions or ideas e-mail me at elweirdo12@gurlmail.com thanx!  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
Ch. 1  
  
"Mmm...." groaned hermoine "I'm up!" it was a bright morning and Hermoine's alarm clock had just gone off. "Stupid clock" she muttered "it always picks the best times to go off." she picked up the malfunctioning clock and stuffed it into her trunk.   
  
After taking a refreshing shower she met up with Harry and Ron in the common room and they headed down to the great hall for breakfast.  
  
Harry and Ron were talking about girlfriends over scrambled eggs and savory bacon. Hermoine found this an extremely boring and embarrassing topic. "Guys don't you think we could change the topic?" she asked blushing. "Ohh...is Hermoine embarrassed?" teased Ron "No!" she snapped but she really liked someone he was so... so... No time to think about that Hermoine she told herself sternly. Harry and Ron had totally ignored her request and were now talking about who would make a good couple with Lavender so she ignored them. She looked around her eyes roaming from table to table; some ravenclaws looked ready to start a food fight over something and The Hufflefuffs were talking happily to each other. She glanced over at the Slytherin table just as Draco glanced at her. Their eyes met Hermoine felt tingles shooting down her back.  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*   
  
Hermoine's cinnamon eyes gazed straight into his, he felt goose bumps spread up and down his arms. He had spent the whole morning thinking about her. Her wavy hair, beautiful round eyes and pretty smile. He hadn't realized it but every time he called her mudblood he was really saying I love you, and that every time he called Potter and Weasly; potty and weasel he was just showing her that he was fearless. But now he realized he was just hurting her, making her hate him more. He regretted it, he wanted to take it all back.   
But she would never listen... would she?  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Hermoine got up and headed towards her next class she just at the doors when someone came running up behind her and pushed her down calling 'mudblood' as he ran down the hall. Harry came and helped her up while Ron continued down the hall after him. "You okay?" Harry asked "Yeah I'm fine" Ron came running back out of breath "He's.....too.....fast!" he managed to gasp "...stupid git!" Harry and Hermoine laughed "You need to get in shape Ron!" Hermoine giggled "It's not funny!" Ron wheezed frustratedly as they began down the hall again.  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Hermoine was just getting ready for bed when an owl landed and the window sill and tapped on the glass. Her room mates were asleep already so she went over to the window and opened it a large snowy white owl flew in and dropped a note on the floor in front of her. She bent down and picked it up. It read:  
  
Dear Hermoine,  
I know I haven't shown that I liked you all these years but I do, I've liked you ever since,well, a long time, but, if you want to see who I am meet me by the down by the lake, I want to tell you in person. Please come.  
  
Love ?  
  
Hermoine read it over and over not believing it was real, that writing it looked so much like....  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
So that's a pretty bad cliffhanger right? So does she think it's the one who loves her or is it the one she loves? Or are they the same person? (to tell you the truth I'm not sure yet ; )  
More coming soon (hopefully)  
oh and i forgot to put this in the disclaimer but the part where "HE" says mudblood means i love you i got that from the Princess bride (that was such a good movie) anyway happy reading!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Who?

Spinning Out Of Control  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters they belong to J.K Rowling   
  
A/N: Recap I left you with a very bad cliffhanger and Hermoine was just about to reveal who she thought it was and thank you to those who reviewed I really appreciated it. If you have any ideas or suggestions e-mail me at elweirdo12@gurlmail.com thanx! Happy Reading!  
__________________________________________________________  
Ch. 2  
  
...it, it looked so much like Harry's writing. She had to go see if it was him.  
  
She quickly threw on a warmer cloak and ran down and out of the portrait hole of Griffindor common room, she was in such a hurry that she didn't notice a figure sitting on a chair by the fire.  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Ron saw someone rush through the common room and out the portrait hole. It looks so much like Hermoine he thought. What is she doing? Without realizing it Ron got up and ran after her.  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
It was a beautiful night not too hot not too cold, the moon was glowing brightly in the starry sky. Draco had been sitting there for 5 minutes and wasn't about to give up yet she was going to come! A figure moved from behind the trees into the moonlight, she looked so graceful and pretty. "Hi Hermoine."  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
She walked out by the lake. There he was pale eyes standing out from his black clothing his silver hair blond hair did too... What? Pale eyes? Blond hair? That's not Harry "Draco?" she gasped "Hi." he smiled "Where's Harry?" she demanded "Harry?" Draco asked "Yes Harry! He's supposed to be here! He wrote the letter!" "I did!" said Draco feeling hurt "But, but!" Hermoine stuttered tears welling up in her eyes. That's when Ron came.  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Ron ran into the clearing, her eyes were bright with tears, Ron ran over to her but she pushed him away...  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
So did you like it?Sorry it's so short but I haven't had much time to write book report due tomorrow and as usual I leave everything for tonight but any way look for more coming!  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
